Dispensing equipment can greatly facilitate ease of preparation of food or nutritional compositions. Nutritional compositions encompass, for instance, infant formula or preparations for subjects with an immature or compromised immune systems or elderly population. However, such uses bring with it new safety concerns. It is absolutely critical that sensitive nutritional compositions such as infant formulas or other food compositions are delivered in a convenient but in the safest manner on a microbiological standpoint. Therefore, the dispensing equipment must be clean and safe for each preparation cycle.
European co-pending patent application No. 06117801.8 filed 25 Jul. 2006 relates to a dispenser for preparing a nutritional composition comprising a reservoir, water heating means and water discharge means wherein a bacterial filter is provided between the water heating means and the water discharge means such that heated water passes the filter prior to discharge from the dispenser. A steam generator may be provided such that the interior of the water discharge means and/or filter may be cleaned by the passage of steam during each cycle of operation.
WO2004/049878 relates to a mechanically and hydrodynamically operated brewing unit for automatic beverage vending machines. This device has no cleaning and/or sanitizing function.
EP0658330A relates to a method and apparatus for cleaning a brewing device especially of a coffee machine. The device is for cleaning a brewing cylinder which receives ground coffee directly. The device works on the principle that a brewing cylinder comprising a brewing piston is rotated and connected to an external water supply. Water is supplied for rinsing the inside surface of the brewing cylinder and pushed by the piston of the brewing cylinder. The whole chamber of the cylinder must be cleaned. This invention is not suited for preparing a nutritional composition in a hygienic manner.
There is a need for improving the hygiene and microbiological safety level of a dispenser designed for delivering food and/or nutritional compositions, in particular, prepared from a capsule containing a food and/or nutritional ingredients.
Cleaning, sanitizing or descaling procedures are also complicated and must be carried out at specific times. There is a need for automated procedures. In particular, there is a need for avoiding the user to proceed himself to collecting in a recipient of the cleaning liquid, steam or hot water during these procedures.